


Saving The Day

by AnonymousOracle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/F, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Superpowers, Superstuck, Switching, dirty stuff happens much later, gore?, gotta set the scene and all that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousOracle/pseuds/AnonymousOracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and you just wanted to be a superhero like in those comic books jade got you for your birthday all those years ago. you did NOT sign up for super alliances, tentacle monsters and an annoying blond who is really starting to grow on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John

It’s a full moon tonight. You look down at the twinkling city below, taking in all the sights and sounds. You like the city better in the night. The smells and honks of the cars below dwindles to almost nothing. No bustling from people below trying to get to where they need to be going. Just a peaceful night. You go higher, testing your limits. 

The cold air is biting your exposed flesh. Your nose is probably bright red. The air all the way up there is thin and absolutely freezing but you don’t mind, the cold is where you feel safest. The air around you shivers in something like anticipation and you smile. Time to do what you do best. You tuck in your arms and freefall, the air shrieking in your ears as they pop. A giggle slips from you but it’s lost as you dive to the city below.

You frown suddenly. This was the hard part. The buildings are quickly approaching and you brace for what’s coming. The wind around you whips around into a frenzy and suddenly, your speed of roughly 250 mph turns into about 10 in 5 seconds. But all that velocity or whatever has to go somewhere and that somewhere is your gut. You’re still gasping for breath and coughing when you zoom over the space needle. To be honest you’re still learning the ropes to this whole flying thing. No one is truly a master, you believe. But maybe you think that to make yourself feel better. 

The wind makes your air stand on and and you zoom over the buildings below. You stop over a small one-lane street and frown. Really? Mugging someone at night? How cliché. The city at night isn’t always peaceful like you want it to be. A big guy had another on the ground and was kicking him mercilessly, holding the wall for support as he beats him. The wind around you stops and you drop. Directly on top of the adversary for the sole purpose of entrance. You live to entertain. He goes down, hitting his face pretty hard on the pavement and is out cold almost immediately with a probable concussion. Record timing if you do say so yourself. A pretty embarrassing way to go though. You quickly go to the victim’s aid, something you learned to do from movies. Save first, arrest later.

“Can you stand?” you ask, you voice distorted. You learned long ago that if this superhero thing ever took off, you’d be able to keep your secret identity no problem. Apparently, you can control the air in your lungs and windpipe to vibrate and make your voice sound weird. It’s not perfect and it tickles to no end but its works at the end of the day. It’s not as good as the avatar voice from the cartoon but what can one do? It’s a close second, making enemies and innocents tremble in fear. You wish the latter wouldn’t tremble but you can’t really blame them.

The guy doesn’t seem too bad besides a few soon to be bruises. He gets up as you provide support like any Good Samaritan. “T-thanks, um,” he grabs the back pack from the unconscious thief and looks at you. You smile again but it is probably lost on him due to your mask.

“Can you please call the cops? I don’t have any pockets for a cellphone.” You laugh and a timid smile reaches the man’s lips.

“Uh, sure, I can do that.” He fumbles for his phone, his hands shaking when he dials 911. The calls is over quickly, his eyes not leaving you for a moment as if you’d become the mugger in the next minute. You almost rolls your eyes. Does the super suit mean nothing anymore? "Are you that,” he looks you over quickly. “Vigilante guy that’s been in the newspapers? Ah, sorry, that was a dumb question. Who else runs around in blue, kicking muggers to the ground?” he laughs nervously.

“That’s alright. I’d prefer hero to vigilante but yes, that’s me. Will you be fine getting home by yourself?” 

“Y-yeah, I’m pretty close.” 

You turn to go. “Great! Have a good night.” Before he can reply, you’re off, climbing higher and higher until you’re out of sight from anyone on the ground. Angling your body, you propel yourself home because you have to be up in 4 hours. Your house is dark as it should be when you approach. Leaving and returning are stressful. Waking your dad is a big no-no so usually you leave your balcony unlocked. Once he came in to check on you, thought you were asleep and locked it. You slept outside that night. 

You quickly strip off your hero disguise, which are pretty lame and look more like pajamas than anything but where is a super costume store when you need it? The answer is nowhere. Stuff like that is only available for Halloween and you are 100% certain you are not going to wear that to save the day. That would be dumb. Funny, but dumb. You hop into the shower for a quick rinse and finally get into bed. 4 hours is not enough sleep time but it’ll have to do.

Pulling your stained stuffed rabbit closed to your chest, you close your eyes and dream that everyone loves the superhero you have come to be. They scream and holler from the streets as you fly above. But when they chant your name as you save the day, you can’t hear what they’re saying because you haven’t decided what it is yet. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“John!”

You roll over and pray you heard wrong.

“John!”

You try to force yourself back to sleep.

“JOHN!”

“Kill me.” you whisper before shouting, “I’ll be down in 10!” 

Everything aches as you slide out of bed. Your eyes are crusty and you fumble for your glasses on the nightstand knocking several things off before you find them. You stick the clunky black frames onto your face and stretch. This is going to be a long day. You pull on one of your favorite ghostbusting t-shirts and some old faded jeans before running to the bathroom. 

Your hair is even worse than usual. You’re not even surprised or annoyed at this point. You’re just sort of amazed at how out of control it is. You comb through it a few times, not even bothering to pretend you made an attempt before brushing your teeth and heading downstairs. Your father stands at the stove flipping pancakes and putting them on a big platter.

“You’re a little pale son, are you okay?” he asks as he places a beautifully golden brown pancake on your plate.

“Actually, I’m feeling pretty under the weather, I don’t know if I’m up to go today.” You say in your best pity-me voice. He looks at you for a moment with something like pity before reaching into one of the drawers. Maybe it actually worked?

He pulls out an old fashioned thermometer and shakes it a few times. “Okay, bend over.” He drones as if it’s a casual thing to stick a thermometer up someone’s ass at the breakfast table.

Your look of horror is apparently priceless because he tries half-heartedly to smother a laugh before putting the thermometer back in its usual place. You scowl at him before a grin replaces it, much against your will. “Yeah, okay, I didn’t think it would work either.” You say, stuffing the warm buttery convection into your mouth. 

“Just remember to take care of yourself. I would hate for you to actually get sick, son.”

“Yeah, dad I know.”

“Are you getting enough sleep? I can’t help but notice the dark circles under your eyes.”

“This is obviously just makeup. Trying to look like the brooding teenager I’m supposed to be.”

“Sorry son but you couldn’t brood if you tried.”

“Oh no, the brooding is starting.” You cry before sinking into your best angry face.

“That’s pouting son.” Dad was now sitting down with the newspaper, lips quirking up as he takes a sip of coffee.

Your fake pouting turns into real pouting and you huff.

“Going to a new school can be hard but I’m confident you’ll have a handful of friends by the end of the day. That has always come easy to you.”

You eat the last bit of your breakfast and get up. “I’ll be fine, dad.” You give him a hug. “Love you, got to go.”

“Love you too.” He says as you run out the door, hopping to put on your right shoe. You run outside, your breath coming out as puffs of mist in front of you. You hope you’re not late. It’s the first day of your senior year in a new school with new teachers and first impressions are everything! Dad taught you that. 

The walk to school is a short one because dad wanted to be in the nice suburban neighborhood near the establishment. You roll your eyes as you jog onto school grounds. You look down at your watch. 7:24 am. Digging out your schedule, you look for where your first class is. Chemistry in building 2.

You wish jade was here. Chemistry and math were always her thing. You guy did everything together but your skills were vastly different. You had your time to shine in 10th grade in biology but your luck has run out. You were crap at physics and chemistry can’t be much better. Of course you never let your grades drop if you can help it. Dad just puts so much... faith in you. You try not to let him down. Keeping your grades up to make him happy and keeping the hero thing a secret so he won’t worry is the least you can do. You sit down in one of the only unoccupied seats next to a kid and smile at him. The look that he gives you is amazing. He looks like you just ripped off your shirt and smacked him with it, somehow managing to look shocked, insulted, confused, and pissed all at once.

"Hi I’m john." You maintain your small, nonthreatening smile and he returns it with a grimace. Well pardon you. You wait for him to return the hello but when a full minute passes, you give in. "what’s your name?”

He mutters something and you lean closer with a hand cupped around your ear. You hear him growl, obviously annoyed that you were stupid enough to miss it the first time. "Karkat, you obnoxious wad."  
“Nice to meet you karkat!” he grimaces and you mimic his grimace which makes him even more angry. 

“Stop mocking me, fuckwad.” he hisses. The bell rings and the teacher stands up to take attendance. “And don’t talk to me.”

You chuckle. “What’s your schedule?” you ask innocently. He sputters in response, making you laugh a little harder. 

“Why would I tell you? I don’t even know you!” he seethes, glancing at the teacher making sure the teacher is still occupied. 

You know this guy has a horrible temper and obviously doesn’t like you but for some reason, it only makes you smile. Is it weird to find his glare endearing? “Yes you do. Remember? The names john and I’m now your new seat buddy?” you grab your chest, looking pained. “I guess I’m just so forgettable that even you, my new friend, forgot about me right after meeting me.”

To his credit, instead of looking angry this time, Karkat just looks confused. “You’re weird.”

“I hope that’s endearing. Now, lemme see your schedule.” You hold out a hand expectantly while the teacher, Mrs. Echidna, goes over the syllabus. You totally could’ve skipped today. Nothing important happens on the first day. 

Karkat whispers something under his breath, probably another insult before begrudgingly handing it over. You quickly scan the paper before smiling. “Well, well, well, KitKat, it seems that we have 3 whole classes together, not including lunch.” You tried to hide your smile as the words came out, but the more you spoke, the more it showed. 

“It’s not KitKat, its Karkat, you worthless excuse of a-“ 

“Mr. Vantas!” Mrs. Echidna warns. “Is there something important you need to tell us? Important enough to interrupt?”

The poor kid is beet red and you begin to feel sorry for him. It disappears immediately when he stomps on your foot under the table. You smother a yelp and elbow him in the ribs. He kicks you in the calf. You tickle him. He goes to strangle you after badly concealed pained laughter. “Enough!” she barks. 

The bell rings and you’re out the door before punishment can be doled out. “See you in 4th Kitkat!” you yell happily. 

“IT’S KARKAT!” 

“DON’T SHOUT IN MY CLASSROOM, MR. VANTAS.”

You cackle and run to class before he can potentially catch up to you and finish that strangling session.


	2. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rose lalonde is cute but this chapter is really short because i do what i want

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are completely fed up with the police force. Why must they constantly track you like a pack of wild animals? Unless they intend to give you an award for your services, you are staying out of sight. You scratch jasper behind the ear thoughtfully. Weird that they can pull so many resources to hunt you but not all the crime in the area. It’s New York for Christ’s sake. They should be busier.

You turn off the television, rubbing your temples. A headache, wonderful. Probably induced from the mind-numbingly stupid statement the police were making. You wish it was flattering that they put together a task force for you. But if you are to be honest with yourself, it’s just sad. 

“Rose, honey, can you run to the store? We need a few items before dinner.” 

The closeness of the voice nearly makes you jump. Nearly. You are all too used to that psychotic woman slinking around the house like an assassin. “Leave the list by the door and I’ll be out in a bit.” You call back. 

You take a good 30 minutes to get dressed enough for the cold December air, grab the list that is stuck to your door and head downstairs. You wear a soft gray coat with black fur lining the neck and cuffs, along with some black leggings and light gray boots that went up the knee. Your pale blond hair is just long enough to cover your ears but doesn’t do much against the cold, being so fine. As you pass your mother who is absent mindedly dusting a perfectly clean cabinet, you hand her a letter. It looks the same as all the others. No stamp, no address, just a clean white letter with a sun ink stamp on the sealed flap. 

You don’t need to tell your mother what needs to be done with it. She already knows. You make quick strides toward the door before she can try to give you one of her signature sloppy goodbye kisses. The woman knows how to make you squirm so you won’t be giving her the chance. You get to your car, a 2011 KIA Optima, and pull out of the drive way and onto the gravely road leading to the city.

If one could stick a label on you, it probably wouldn’t be ‘hero’. You don’t fly around and save the day. You don’t wear tights and a mask. You stay at home, honing your knitting skills and playing the violin. If any title were to be given, and oh have there been some, it would be an ‘informant’. That’s what you do. You send anonymous letters to the department to help them along in cases. It’s strictly a one way correspondence. They don’t know who you are and you don’t want them to. 

You listen to your conscience and use your abilities for good. Something to simply help things along or prevent something from happening. They pursue you to the fullest extent of the law in return. How uncalled for. You’ve helped them close over 138 cases before they had even started and this is what you get in return. They say the only way you could’ve known all that information is because you orchestrated everything. The media thought that deduction was hilarious and has made your story the front cover on everything. They call you the informant, the soothsayer, the seer, the psychic, and even lady sunlight. It is all quite amusing to say the least.

You should help them out with that. Some of the names they’ve chosen are rather cliché and boorish. A push in the right direction wouldn’t hurt. The store is rather busy for once and you pace quickly up and down the needed aisles to do your mothers dirty work. You aren’t even surprised that none of the items on the list are remotely related to each other. They aren’t similar nor would they go together in a recipe. Just random items like mushrooms, jello, whole wheat bread, sour cream, and so on. Her antics are ridiculous. She doesn’t even do the cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to sound smart is hard i cant think of big girl words when i'm actually trying


	3. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john has most of the trolls with him in Washington for some reason

You rub your ribcage, suppressing a groan. Under you shirt was a fairly large bruise that made it hurt to breath. The other assorted injuries aced too but this one was the worst. The only plus to last night was the fact that they didn’t manage to get a clean hit to your face. That was always hard to explain. At least it was December, making it so much easier to explain why you were wearing long sleeves. You scoot over at the lunch table to accommodate your arriving friends but the movement sent more stabbing pain up your side, causing your friendly smile to falter. 

“Oh, KK, did you finally make him snap? Was about time though, his never ending forgiveness was getting gross.” Sollux said in his usual lisp, setting his tray on the table. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Captor, I’m a fucking gentleman. He probably angry that your sorry ass continues to sit with us.”

“I’m not angry, I’ve just got a headache is all.” You assure them. “Now sit down so I can eat your food.”

Karkat sits down with a huff. “That chemistry test was hard. What the fuck is that teacher doing, testing us after the first fucking week? Most of the shit stains in that class can’t even read the periodic table, let alone do any actual chemistry.”

“I think I did fine.” you shrug.

Kanaya sits down on the other side of you. “I believe I did rather well. At least a 95 I would say.”

“Nobody gives a flying fuck about your perfect grades Kanaya.” 

“Inside voices, Karkat.” She sighs, unaffected by boys snapping tone. She turns to you, smiling. “John, have you decided what you’re going to do about Mrs. De Leon’s offer?”

You groan. You had forgotten that nearly a week ago the teacher had cornered you and begged you to join her advanced composition class instead of regular old music class. The idea was tempting at first but then she said that there would be practice and concerts and you just couldn’t handle anything else being slapped on your plate of things to do. You already finish all your homework in school so you have time to go home, do your chores, interact with your dad and then go out to save the day. She wouldn’t let you leave till you said you’d think about it.

“I have to say no, I just don’t have the time.” you whine, rubbing your eyes. You only got 2 hours last night and you running on fumes now. 

“Too bad. I would have enjoyed hearing you play seriously.” She hums.

“I still haven’t heard you play, asshole. It’s always ‘I’m busy’ with you.” Karkat huffs.

“I really hope she lets me go and doesn’t tie me up and lock me in the band room or something.” John whines, stabbing his spoon into the jello cup.

“I’ll humor the possibility if you do not return from the encounter.”

“Hey, don’t ignore me!”

You look at him, exasperated. “Yes KitKat, we are all surprised and awed that you care about my piano playing.”

“I don’t care, I just want the chance to have a good laugh at how abysmal your talent really is. God knows I won’t be able to laugh with the shitty humor provided in our little group.”

“I’m going to drown you out now, Mr. I-have-to-be-a-dick-to-hide-my-sensitive-side.”

“I don’t-“ you start to sing it’s not unusual really loudly.

“You fucking-“ he tries again after your singing dies down but you immediately pick it back up again.

“Ass-“ you continue singing. This time, he turns around to the rest of the group, hissing insults. 

“Now that that's done, how are you Kanaya?” you inquire.

“I could be better because of the move but I’m glad I came here.”

“Really? Nobody says 'wow I’m glad I came to Washington State'.”

She smiles. “Yes, well, I can’t say the cold is my favorite but I rather enjoy the company of everyone at the table.”

“Even KitKat?” you gasp mockingly.

“Yes even Karkat. He is kind of like an angry kitten, wouldn’t you agree?”

“No way, kittens can do damage if they’re angry enough.”

“I can tell he’s never truly angry. That’s just his personality.”

You stare for a moment, in deep thought. “You know Kanaya, sometimes you make a lot of sense.”

“Sometimes?” 

Your lip twitches. “Okay, a lot of the time. I can see what you mean. KitKats all bark and no bite as the saying goes.”

“A perfect saying when describing him to be honest.” She chuckles softly and you both tune into the intense conversation that’s started up between Karkat, Sollux and Vriska.

“Yeah, the other night he took down a whole gang singlehandedly.” Vriska coos, enraptured with the blue hero since he first hit the papers. You are extremely embarrassed every time she talks about it but there’s nothing you can do to stop it. 

“I heard the news anchor for K5 got rescued a few days ago and now he’s singing his praises.”

One of your eyebrows lifts. You don’t remember rescuing any famous people. But you guess you don’t watch the news very often anymore. It’s very unhealthy to listen to people talking badly of you day in and day out. “What did he say?”

Sollux chimes in. “he said a bunch of stuff about how he should be treated like a hero and all that bull. Even gave him a name that’s really starting to stick with other news channels and articles. ‘The Heir’, he called him.”

“Air, seriously? That’s bad even for K5.” You laugh.

“Not air, stupid. Heir. As in heir to a kingdom or a legacy or something. Heir like to inherit not air as in the stuff you’re currently sucking in.” he rolls his eyes at you.

The Heir. That. That isn’t too bad actually. It’s kind of witty. You nibble at your lower lip in thought. You think that solves your name problem. 

“Whatever he’s called, they got a picture of him during the brawl last night. It’s everywhere, I’ve seen it at least 30 times on Instagram.” She smiles as she holds out her phone. “And man oh man, look at that _ass_.”

You frown as you look at the photo. The quality is surprisingly good and you wonder briefly how you could’ve missed a photo being taken. It has you mid swing of your hammer (something Jade and Grandpa sent to you with encouragement) with your body twisting around. Your mask covers your face and your goggles cover your eyes but you can still see the surprisingly serious face you’re sporting along with the intensely luminescent blue that sometimes happens when you use large amounts of power. 

The picture all in all is good. You’re rather pleased and slightly peeved that they got to take it without your permission in the first place. But then your eyes slide down to your butt like Vriska had requested and you blush. Your pants had twisted around in such a way that it almost perfectly outlined your ass. God, it was like you weren’t even wearing underwear! You try to hide your obvious embarrassment but Vriska is on to something else. 

“Do you see those arm muscles? Jesus, the guy is only allowed to have so many positive attributes. I’m calling him out on this shit. It’s unacceptable.” She smacks Karkat in the arm, earning a yelp of surprise. “Why can’t you have sculpted biceps like that?”

“I’m not the one swinging around a 2 ton fucking war hammer, bashing people’s skulls in all day.” He growls. “But, admittedly, he does have a great ass.”

“Can we not stare at some strangers ass?” you ask, flustered. “Let’s talk about something else.”

“Aw, Johnny boy is embarrassed. Feeling inadequate? Don’t worry John, your ass is cute too. Though, it would probably be better in tighter pants.” Vriska purrs.

You frown, still red in the face. “Pervert.” 

“Don’t worry john, I’m strictly super boy sexual now that this guys out on the town.”

“Ok, we get it, you turn into a slobbering dog to get into some guys pants.” Karkat rolls his eyes.

“Now that’s just rude Karkat, I don’t drool!!!!!!!! I’m not as certain about other liquids escaping but…”

Karkat chokes on his iced tea. “What the fuck Vriska,” he splutters, turning almost as red as you. “God fucking dammit keep that to yourself!” he snaps, trying to wipe up as much spilled tea as he can as Vriska laughs. You are so embarrassed you eat the rest of lunch in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interactions???? are??? weird???


	4. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rose is angry kanaya is sad and jade just wants to have a good time

Your laptop sits on the coffee table in between you and the flat screen. Your hot chocolate is steamy and on a homemade coaster to your right, tempting you but you restrain because the woman in the chat log before you deserves your full attention.  


TT: Good afternoon, Kanaya. Doing well, I presume?  
GA: Yes  
TT: School going good? You’ve yet to tell me about your new friends.  
GA: It Was Average Like Usual  
GA: Though I Do Miss The Sunlight If I Were To Be Completely Honest With Myself  
GA: Johnathan Is A Kind Boy  
GA: We Don’t Force The Conversation Like I Do With Most Acquaintances So That’s Nice  
GA: Having Friends Here Already Makes It Easier But  
GA: Im Not Exactly Happy  
GA: I Wish I Was Back In New York With You  
TT: Yes, it gets rather quiet around here these days.  
TT: I can’t believe it’s been a year.  
GA: It Is  
TT: ?  
GA: Um  
GA: Well  
GA: It Is Hard  
TT: What’s hard?  
TT: Kanaya? Are you still there?  
GA: If You Want It Put Into Simplest Terms Then You Shall Have It  
GA: This Place Sucks  
GA: I Dont Enjoy The Cold  
GA: I Dont Enjoy The Rain  
GA: I Enjoy The People  
GA: But Little Else  
TT: I don’t think you’ve given the state a fair chance.  
GA: It Is Frustrating To Say The Least  
GA: I Miss Our Time Together When We Watched Movies And Spooned As You Called It  
GA: I Miss Our Fashion Adventures When We Spent The Whole Day Out In The City  
GA: I Miss Hearing You Practice The Violin  
TT: I miss you too, Kanaya.  
GA: I Just Hope That Our Relationship Does Not Suffer Because Of This  
TT: You know that would never happen. It’ll only be another year until your father returns.  
GA: Am I Correct In Assuming That You Enjoy What We Have Too  
TT: Of course I do.  
GA: I Worry That You Will Go Off And Find Something More  
GA: Rewarding  
TT: There is nothing more rewarding than you.  
TT: How many other tall, beautiful, smart lesbians are there? If there’s more, I’d think they’d be smart enough to live some place better than New York.  
GA: Okay  
GA: Thank You For That  
GA: I Guess Being Alone With My Thoughts Had A Negative Effect  
GA: My Nerves Have Been Calmed  
TT: Perhaps we can video chat after I eat? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you and I’ve got something new to show you. ;)  
GA: Oh My  
GA: Are You Trying To Show me Underwear Again  
TT: You really know how to keep the spark alive, Kanaya.  
TT: Hold on, somethings happening.  
TT: Be right back. The lingerie will have to wait.  
GA: Alright  


You snatch up the remote and turn up the volume.  


“What do you plan to do about the Seer? Polls say your department is wasting resources on this manhunt. What are your thoughts on the matter?” a reporter asks.  


The head of the police department clears his throat, wiping sweat from his brow. “We are almost certain this ‘informant’ is nothing more than a guy with his hands in all these cases he’s been apparently helping with. The department can’t constantly get tugged around by the whims of this mystery man. We have come to the decision to ignore this joker.  


"Any and all letters from him will be disposed of. We will do our work as we always have. If children are ignored for long enough they will stop acting stupidly and see reason. Hopefully, when he sees this is true, he will understand this game won’t work anymore.” He looks into the camera and your jaw clenches. “Whoever you are, ‘informant’, the police won’t be at your beck and call anymore. You can’t win and we will find you eventually. You’ll rot in jail if I have anything to say on it.”  


“you believe the informant is male? Is there-“  


You turn off the TV and throw the remote. You are absolutely seething. Does he realize the mistake he just made? Now, not only will you be plagued with visions of the future filled with crimes and death, but you will have to do so and not do a thing to stop it? Those blithering idiots can’t just take your help and be grateful. No, they have to force your hand. Oh, oh, how they have forced your hand.  


You grab your signature gold bordered letter and begin to write. They have brought this on themselves. You’ll be damned if you sit by and let innocent people suffer for their arrogance. 

_Dear New York,_

_It has come to my attention that the police do not appreciate my work and cooperation in keeping the streets of your fair city safe. They have turned their noses up at the help that has been offered them. They have now stated that they will turn down valuable information that was saving people daily. Law enforcement is necessary. I have tried to stay back and let them do their job. Let them do what they were trained for. To serve the people. But they have failed._

 _This is the last time I allow them to step on my toes. If they cannot do what is needed, then I only see it fit to take matters into my own hands. Be prepared. I will protect this city._

_~ Seer_

  
You quickly seal it in an envelope and stamp it with your signature sun on the front. You stalk into the study where your mother is at the computer, thoughtfully swirling red wine in her glass. She looks up at your entrance and you see concern flicker through her features but you disregard it.  


“Mother, I need another letter delivered. This time, to your contact in the news, if you would.” You breathe, trying to stop yourself from snarling.  


She stands and places a hand on your shoulder, squeezing it firmly. That alone surprises you because it was one of the most motherly things she’s done. “Rose sweetie, once you make this decision, you can’t go back. You know that?”  


Your anger recedes and you look up to meet her eyes. “you did it.”  


“I had a mentor to do it with me.”  


“I can’t just sit in the shadows anymore. I have to take on a bigger role than spectator.”  


She looks at you, her expression as unreadable as ever, no matter how many psychology textbooks you perused. Her elegantly long fingers touch the letter, hesitating only a moment before she takes it from you and smiles. “As long as you know what it means to do this. I didn’t want you doing anything rash.” She hums.  


You roll your eyes. “Yes, I’m always one to rush into things without thinking. You know me so well, mother. Really, I’m fighting back tears.”  


She looks down at the letter looking almost sad before the emotion is wiped from her face. “I’ll have it delivered in time for the morning new tomorrow.”  


You walk back to the computer and start a group chat. Things needed to be prepared quickly and you haven’t the skills for a few requirements.  


gardenGnostic [GG] responded to chat invite.  
GrimAuxiliatrix [GA] responded to chat invite.  
TT: Is everyone present and accounted for?  
GG: rose!  
GG: geez, its only been like a day since we last spoke  
GG: are you getting attached? ;D  
TT: I’ve always found you attractive jade, this should come to no surprise.  
GG: GASP  
GG: I knew it ;D  
GG: watch out Kanaya!  
GA: Not To Kill The Moment But What Are We Gathered For Exactly  
TT: excellent point, we cannot afford to be pulled off topic.  
TT: What I need from the both of you is of great importance and I hope that we can get the tasks at hand done within the next few days.  
TT: I have decided to out myself as a hero.  
GG: :O!!!  
GG: OH MY GOD I knew it!!  
GG: rose we can finally have you join the super league of super friends!  
TT: jade, as much as I love you, that name is ridiculous and I don’t think I’ll be joining.  
GG: :(  
GA: I Thought You Detested The Spotlight  
GA: This Is Rather Surprising  
TT: Yes, I have sat by too long, but now I need to act and to do that, I’ll need a few things.  
GA: Oh Im Starting To See Where I Come Into This  
TT: Yes. After all, one must dress for success.  
TT: Let’s go girls.  
GA: Ill Go Get The Sewing Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you just gotta look deep inside yourself and ask is coding really necessary? no it isnt it is hell i've seen hell


	5. Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is cute john is distressed and frankly so am i

You knew it! Rose can have all the psychic mumbo jumbo she wants, you have intuition! You just knew she would give in to the heroic temptations. One is not easily shaken from their heroic destiny. They are stubborn throes. Hehe. 

Oh, how you wish you could’ve seen her face when you sent the design the second she asked for it! You suspected a long time ago that she would be pulled in and you just couldn’t stop thinking about her super costume. She must have been so shocked! Well, one of her eyebrows probably raised slightly. It’s nearly impossible to surprise that woman. 

But very predictable! She couldn’t deny the heroic blood in her veins. You should know! But enough of that nonsense. Kanaya has to make it which means that you aren’t needed for the time being. You quickly get up and search for your boots. Time to save the day yet again! 

Your name is Jade Harley and you can’t find your cross bow. Where could it have gone? you grab a neon green hair tie and quickly make a messy ponytail out of your wild black hair all while looking around your room. You constantly loose stuff! People say you’re scatterbrained but you know it’s something else. Your attention span is longer than the island you stand on! Oh, hold on, someone is messaging you. 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] –-  
EB: jade!  
GG: john!  
EB: hehe, sorry, you’re just never online these days.  
GG: i know D:   
GG: its very busy on a private island, i promise   
EB: im sure it is. but i need to tell you stuff!  
GG: stuff??   
EB: yes, the biggest of stuff  
GG: i love stuff, do tell  
EB: well, the town finally named me as a hero!  
GG: WHAT??  
GG: john, thats amazing!   
GG: im so happy for you, it took them like 2 or 3 years to name me!  
GG: what are you now called mr. hero man ;D  
EB: hehe, they call me "The Heir"  
EB: isnt it cool?  
GG: ohhh very cool indeed  
GG: im swooning  
EB: i know it is because im so amazing  
GG: it is! :O im so happy you like it, john.  
EB: yeah, the hammer you sent me works great by the way  
EB: thanks a bunch!  
GG: you are very welcome! do the buttons work okay?  
EB: they both work great.   
EB: im super impressed with your handiwork  
GG: hehe thanks :)  
GG: grandpa helped a lot though so make sure to send a thank you card or something  
GG: he worries about you  
EB: aw, well gee.  
EB: i worry about him too.  
EB: he is too old to be off adventuring in the middle of nowhere.  
GG: he is still the ripe young age of 73 john!  
EB: you are both in denial.   
EB: do you think you could come visit at christmas?  
EB: dad has been lonely too with my heroing and all.  
GG: maybe, i dont know  
GG: you know how grandpa doesnt like leaving the island often  
GG: too many memories to leave behind  
EB: yeah, i get it.   
EB: dont worry, even if you dont come i have your present already sorted out.  
GG: aw, you're thinking so far ahead! thats sweet  
GG: how many girls have you wooed with this thoughtfulness dear brother? :D  
EB: argh, everyone asks me that!  
EB: i just aim to please.  
GG: how are your new friends? you talked a lot about karkat a few weeks ago  
EB: they're good.  
EB: it is still extremely awkward when they talk about the Heir in front of me.  
GG: do you not like the praise? :O  
EB: not exactly the praise that bothers me...  
GG: oh i sense a juicy tid bit  
GG: tell me!  
EB: er...  
EB: well.  
GG: tell me!!  
EB: they talk about my butt and how nice it is. :(  
GG: that  
GG: is  
GG: HILARIOUS!!   
GG: hahahahahaha   
EB: stop laughing. :(  
GG: im sorry, its just so funny so some reason!! hahaha  
EB: jade, please i thought we had some sibling respect.  
GG: ok ok im so serious right now  
GG: *snort*  
EB: jade!  
GG: im trying  
EB: its embarrassing!  
GG: i think its flattering  
EB: :(  
GG: oh john, sorry to cut this short this short but im late for hero duty and i still have not found my cross bow!  
GG: we'll continue this later ok? ;)  
EB: you are a terrible person.  
GG: bye john! love you!  
EB: i dont think you deserve it anymore but love you too.  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] –-

You stand up, frustrated. You let too much time slip by! Now you are late! Heroes aren’t allowed to be tardy. “BEC!” you shout at the top of your lungs. In a flash of bright green, your dog is now beside you, wagging his tail enthusiastically, a cross bow in his mouth. Your cross bow! “Bec, you bad dog! Did you take my cross bow?”

He barks loudly, dropping the slobber covered cross bow on the ground. You groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satan probably thinks coding would be a fun hell activity like arts and crafts except coding


	6. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i needed something heroic that wasn't butt kicking this is the only big thing i could think of besides a house fire

After dinner, you run upstairs telling dad one of the usual excuses. You quickly snatch up your super suit and get dressed for the night shift as you call it. With your goggles firmly in place and the pillows stuffed under your blanket to take a human shape, you push open the balcony doors and take off. A smile tugs at your lips and you sigh with contentment. Flying always makes you feel better. It lets you escape any thought process and just feel. 

You climb higher and higher, letting the wind blow away all your problems. It’s these moments that make you feel happiest. The ache in your limbs and the exhaustion disappear almost completely, as if to give you a break and let go. You feel the breeze tug you and you follow it obediently. You don’t know if it’s your power sensing trouble or the wind is some sort of… living thing, warning you of danger. The thought seems silly so you dismiss it. You have to focus on the task at hand. 

You scan the streets below, searching for trouble. The wind whips round you urgently like its panicked and you suck in a breath. Maybe it’s a robbery or a mugging or a fire or-

You see it. Your gut twists and you immediately dive to help. The wind carries you closer and closer until your yellow sneakers lightly touch the pavement. In front of you is a woman, collapsed on the sidewalk by the road. The people of Seattle bustle around her and you set your jaw. Sometimes, you are very disappointed in the city folk. They now move around you and take pictures with their phones. You duck your head instinctively and move forward.

Disguising your voice, you drop on one knee and touch her shoulder gently. She whips her head around to look at you, but not with fear if only because she has bigger problems to deal with. Her hair is plastered to her sweat covered brow and she looks pained and absolutely exhausted. “Miss, do you need help?” you ask quietly.

She grips her stomach and groans in agony. “I went into labor 2 hours ago,” she grimaces but continues. “The baby wasn’t due for another 2 weeks and my husband is out of town. I can’t seem to get a taxi. AH!” she doubles over and you steady her.

“What can I do?”

“Could you get a taxi?” she asks, voice strained like she’s holding back tears. “Oh god, I’m so scared.”

“You’ll be fine, miss.” You promise, looking at the busy road and frowning. “But I don’t think any taxi would stop for me either.”

She lets out a strangled laugh. “No, I guess not.”

You bite your lip, nervous. You’ve never had such a pleasant conversation with a civilian before. Not that you should be thinking about this right now. You shake your head and smile. “Would you let me get you to the hospital?”

She looks at you for a moment before realization dawns. She looks terrified but nods anyway. “As long as you don’t drop me.”

You smile. “I promise.” You lift her up, straining slightly but doing your best to look unaffected by the sudden addition of 160 lbs. in your arms. “Hold on tightly, please.”

As soon as her hands are latched onto you, you summon the winds to lift you off the ground gently. You are now suddenly very aware of her presence in the air with you and you feel embarrassed. No one has ever flown with you before. Especially not a pregnant woman in labor who needs to be handled with the upmost care. You take off, trying to make the wind around you as calm as possible. 

Her grip on you tightens and you pray that she’s not scared of heights. That couldn’t be good for the baby. “How are you doing?” you breathe, not wanting to scare her further.

She laughs at this. “Would be better if it didn’t feel like the baby was trying to tear me open.”

“It’ll be worth it in the end. Probably.” You assure her. “Don’t worry, we’re almost there.”

She laughs again but it dies almost immediately with another contraction. “Probably?” she groans, wincing in pain.

“well, I wouldn’t want you quoting me that the baby will be great and then they turn out to be horrible.”

“I guess that is a possibility.” She smiles and it makes you feel a sweet melancholy for the mother you don’t remember. “Thank you for helping me. You’re not at all what I expected when I heard people talking about our city hero.”

You blush when she calls you a hero instead of a vigilante. “I just wanted to help.” You mumble, now embarrassed which seems to be happening a lot lately. “Which hospital do you need?”

“First Hill, if you would.” She hums. You ramp up the speed a little and you see the building a little ways away. Almost there. “Must be nice, being able to fly around like this all the time.”

Her statement surprises you so you only respond with the first response that comes into your head. “There’s nothing else like it.”

“That and all the money you would save on plane tickets.”

You chuckle. “I still ride planes.” 

“Okay then all that money you’d save on gas. You can’t possibly tell me that you still drive a car.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” You and your passenger arrive at the hospital and you suck your teeth. “I’m going to bring you straight in, okay? Making a grand entrance will get you seen faster.”

She hesitantly nods and you flick your wrist, sending a gust of wind to knock open the doors as you fly in. you land as gracefully as you can which is a shock to you because you can never do that. She groans again and you stride over to the desk. “Excuse me, this woman’s in labor and needs help.”

Unsurprisingly, the guy behind the desk stares dumbly for a moment and you have to repeat the statement before he calls for a cart. The lady looks exhausted as they get her on the gurney but she locks eyes with you and smiles. “Thank you, Heir.” 

Those words stay with you for the rest of the night shift. When you finally get home at 3am, you fall asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no coding in this one. bless.


	7. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fighting is a lot harder than i thought it would be :X

“Reports of Seer spottings have come in all around New York. It seems this hooded heroine has gotten the attention of this city’s citizens after her bold move of announcing her new role as super hero. The police force are furious but the Seer doesn’t show any signs of slowing down and it seems her powers of prediction have helped her be on time to stop several crimes in progress over the past week. More on New York’s hero after this.”

You turn off the TV and smirk. The task force came close to catching you several times but having the ability to see the path to success put them at a disadvantage to say the least. You clip on your purple sash around your waist and adjust the pouch secured at your thigh. Jade insisted a bundle of flash bombs if you had to make a quick escape. She picked these specifically because the flash would go with your image. She also knew you would say yes because you love the dramatics.

“Rose, darling, be careful out there tonight.” Your mother called from the kitchen.

“I would never be anything but, mother.”

She pops her head out the doorway. “I told you not to call me that.” You roll your eyes so she can see. She clicks her tongue. “When are you going to leave the teenage faze so I can schedule a party to celebrate your amazing accomplishment?”

“I don’t see it in the near future, unfortunately.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t expect you to. It takes a lot of skill to master your abilities.” She says dismissively, walking over. Your eyes narrow but you say nothing. She reaches out and adjusts the orange hood that sits on your head. “Remember, footing is key.” She whispers.

Your grip tightens on the hilt of the rapier strapped to your hip. “I haven’t forgotten how to fence since the time I did it yesterday, mother.”

When she smirks, it reminds you of how much you two look alike. “Have a fun time, then. Don’t stay out too late.” She steps away after brushing your hair out of the way.

You shake your head and leave. You like arriving to a crime scene at least 10 minutes before it happens and her fiddling has knocked it down to 5. No matter. That is certainly enough time to stop a bank heist. After all, desperate amateurs hardly make a dangerous adversary. 

Jade informed you years back what her powers were. Admittedly, you were envious of her ability to fly and heal faster. Those things along with her amazing power to move, grow, or shrink things at will made her a powerful ally. But you soon came to terms that even though you don’t have what she has, your sight and enhanced physical abilities put you on equal ground with her. Even if you can’t heal, you would have the foresight to abstain from injuries in the first place. Even if you can’t fly, your physical prowess allows you to run several marathons without tiring and get 1st place each time. 

You reach the 1st national bank scheduled to be robbed and you anchor down a building away. Best for one to scope out the area before one rush in. you close your eyes and your head is immediately filled with fleeting images. 2 men and a woman, all wearing masks. 3 armed, another with a black duffel bag. Crying hostages cowering on the floor. One of the men threatening the bank manager. A gun going off. You open your eyes with a start, a wave of nausea hitting. Brain splatter on the wall is not something you can handle well.

You check your watch. 1 minute to go. You shake the disorientation from your head. You need to be ready after all. One thing you can’t do is have visions while you’re moving. You usually work with “vibes”, as Kanaya so accurately named them, to know where and when you’re supposed to do something while fighting. Visions would have you knocked to the ground in seconds. 

Your grip on the glittering handle of your rapier tightens unconsciously. “Right of schedule,” you breathe. The group of assailants approach the bank and pull open the double doors. You stand and brush off your leggings lightly before following in after them. When you enter, all terrified eyes go from the criminals screaming to you. The screaming dies and the one with a gun to the manager’s head lowers it in shock.

You unsheathe your weapon and assume a fighting stance. Your free hand hits the button to turn on the voice changer. A gift from Jade. “Lay down your weapons an you may yet get out of this.” Your voice sounds higher than you’d like thanks to the device but at least it does the job. 

“Shit, I told you she’d be here!” the woman accuses. A smirk tugs at your features. Shit, indeed.

“What can she do?! It’s just a girl with a fucking toothpick!” one of the men say as he lifts his gun to point at you. You hear the click and your instincts kick in. you’ve learned over the years to let the vibes guide you. After all, they were never wrong. But as a contingency plan, you do have a sleek bullet proof vest under your outfit. Yet another gift from Jade. You really have to do something to repay her.

You start walking forward but you lean to the left as a bullet flies past you. “What the hell?” the shooter gapes before squeezing off 2 more shots. _One is going to hit your left shoulder and the other your head._ You bob right and tilt your head as the bullets leave the chamber. Now within range, you thrust your blade out, nicking his thigh as he falls backward onto the fall, trying to get away. _3 bullets, all aimed at your torso._ You veer left as the spray hits the back wall. Frankly, this fight is a little unfair but you don’t particularly care. The bystanders are screaming and quivering, a telltale sign you must end this quickly. Securing a flash bomb, you throw it in front of the other with the gun, causing her to stumble back with a cry.

“All out of bullets.” You predict aloud as he tries unsuccessfully to shoot more. You approach and slam the butt of your sword into his face knocking him out cold. The other is now firing randomly which can never be good. You rush the girl, stabbing her in her shoulder, causing her to drop the weapon with a scream. “Damn bitch!” she throws a punch you easily dodge before slamming the hilt into her pressure point, knocking her out. You need some other weapon for crowd control because knocking them out isn’t always reliable. You guess you’ll ponder that later.

“Watch out!” you didn’t need the help though. You drop to your knees as you spin around and cut the approaching man at the calf. 

“Damn it!” he yowls trying to reach for the revolver on the ground. You step on the approaching hand. 

“Surrender and you can face the law.” You sigh.

“Why the hell would we want to do that, you dumb bitch?” says the one on the ground but the other is backing away, looking absolutely horrified. He looks younger than the rest. You purposely lock eyes with him and he pales. Your glowing eyes usually have that affect. He drops the weapon and gets on the ground, putting his hands up. The one with the less than witty mouth looks at his comrade in shock and anger. “What the hell, get up and shoot her!” 

“Accept your loss with some dignity.” You chastise, scooping up the weapon next to him, knocking him out with it, and then surveying the scene. “Was anybody injured?” you ask with authority. 

If anyone was, no one said anything. Sirens wailed in the distance and you frowned. “Everyone out. Wait for the police to arrive.” You command and suddenly everyone is running out with the exception of the 4 either unconscious or subdued. 

The sirens get louder and your vibes start carrying you out the door. Time to go. _Thank you Seer, you’re so amazing and lovely. Well, you are too kind citizen, I live to serve._ You sigh heavily. Not yet, you suppose. Praise and acceptance take time. Luckily, you are extremely patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta slow down a little these chapters ive been posting were written a while ago and ive just be smoothing out the edges the rest ill have to type and thatll be fun seeing as how ive lost the planning sheet :X


	8. Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bunch of talking and coding haha kill me is it bad that i wrote this with the miraculous ladybug french opening playing on repeat in the background

You are practically bursting with excitement! You and rose have been close friends for several years but she and john have never spoken before. But all of that changes today! You finally convinced those two busy bodies to get into a group chat. Now you can talk super alliances! A possible name change might be on the agenda since neither of them are happy with the super league of super friends. Hopefully, you’ll get a bribe out of it. 

You sit on your sky blue bed and yawn. It’s been a long day. You’ve been up all night doing stuff. Important stuff! You just wish you could close your eyes…NO you have to talk to rose and john! Bec comes and lays down next to you, his warm white fur pressing against your side. You sigh heavily, eye drooping. A minute or two wouldn’t hurt. You just need… NO dang it! You will not succumb to the snoozes again! This is what happened the last time you got them both from their busy schedules to talk. You fell asleep and it never happened! Not this time. 

You pull your laptop over to you. Rose finished her violin lesson early and john is at lunch with his laptop. You will have them meet. They will be friends. Your intuition says so!

 

tentacleTherapist [TT] responded to chat invite.    
ectoBiologist [EB] responded to chat invite.   
GG: yay!! :D   
EB: hey i got like 30 minutes.   
EB: oh hi rose!   
TT: Hello again, John.    
GG: what??????   
GG: AGAIN???   
EB: yeah again   
EB: rose and i already know each other.   
EB: what a coincidence actually.   
EB: to think that my rose and Jades rose are the same rose!   
GG: wait wait wait, when did you guys meet???   
EB: well, i know Kanaya and Kanaya knows rose   
EB: so once when I went to Kanaya’s house, we video chatted with rose.   
EB: well, Kanaya’s camera wasn’t working so it was just a one way video.   
EB: but I got to meet her and she’s actually really cool! once you get past the whole gothic wizard thing.   
TT: John, I told you, those bearded bastards aren’t mine.   
TT: But thank you, I am rather cool.   
GG: i cant believe it!   
EB: great isnt it?   
GG: no!   
EB: er what?   
GG: I spent WEEKS TRYING TO GET YOU TWO TO TALK AND YOU ALREADY KNOW EACH OTHER?   
GG: im so worn out :(   
EB: hehe sorry jade.   
EB: you could introduce us anyway if you want to.   
GG: you know what? i will   
GG: john this is rose lalonde, she is a new yorker and my wonderful friend   
GG: rose this is john Egbert, my twin brother and the dorkiest dork to ever dork   
TT: Very articulate.   
EB: I feel so introduced, thanks jade.   
TT: So Jade tells me you two look identical.   
EB: that’s a flat out lie, we look nothing alike.   
GG: hey!   
EB: our eye color is different, im taller, shes tanner, and weve got different shaped glasses.   
TT: I’m attempting to create a mental image as we speak.   
EB: plus im the cute one.   
GG: yes    
GG: yes you are :)    
TT: She also tells me you are supernaturally gifted as well?   
EB: jade!!   
EB: what is the point of a secret identity if you tell everyone? >:(   
GG: rose doesn’t count!    
TT: She is correct, I am an outlier.   
TT: So, Heir is it?   
EB: ugh yeah   
TT: Well, if Jade hasn’t also divulged my secrets, I am The Seer.   
TT: A ‘hero’ watching over New York.   
EB: oh!   
EB: well.   
EB: I did not know that.   
EB: wait, does Kanaya know?   
EB: and what can you do? or are you like batman with nothing but money and skill to kick butt?   
EB: not to say batman isn’t cool!   
EB: because he is.   
EB: michael Keaton is great.   
EB: im babbling sorry.   
TT: It’s quite alright. Kanaya knows and I can’t say I’m that similar to batman. I am wealthy and I do have fighting skill but I have an ability like you.   
TT: Mine is not a physical manifestation like yours though.   
TT: I can see the most fortuitous path through visions and imprints.   
EB: you can see the future??   
EB: that is so cool!   
TT: Well, not technically the future.    
TT: Time is a complicated thing to understand and there are many variables my sight cannot see. I see one path. A single path that has the greatest chance of leading me to victory.    
EB: oh so if youre fighting someone you can see how to beat him and be successful?   
TT: Yes, just like that.   
EB: wow, thats so…   
GG: cool?   
EB: cheaty.   
TT: Yes, isn’t it?    
EB: all I can do is blow stuff!    
TT: Blowing stuff has its own advantages.   
TT: I cannot fly like you or Jade.   
TT: I do have slightly improved senses and physical prowess.   
EB: still cheaty!   
EB: ill let it slide though. :)    
TT: Your kindness is overwhelming.   
EB: hehe   
EB: let me guess though.   
EB: Jade provides all your super hero equipment.   
TT: Shocking isn’t it?   
EB: hehe shes a giver. So what do you get?   
TT: costume designs, flash bombs, you know the drill.   
TT: How about you?   
EB: she made me this awesome warhammer!   
TT: Sounds heavy. How does that effect your flying?   
EB: not at all because ms. smarty pants mcscience lady made it so it can grow and shrink!   
TT: Wow.   
TT: Jade, that is amazing.   
GG: stop it guys your making me blush!!!    
GG: grandpa helped and he’s really smart too   
TT: How small does it go?   
EB: I usually keep it about the size of a small knife.   
EB: and then I whip it out and kick some serious crime related butt!    
EB: it is so awesome. :D   
EB: thank you jade you are magical.   
GG: hahaha I know right? :D   
EB: and Kanaya's cool with your super stuff?   
EB: arent you guys dating?   
TT: Yes. She’s perfectly fine with it as far as I can tell.   
TT: She made my costume for me.   
TT: Even if I were to keep a secret from her, she is far too perceptive for her own good.   
TT: I’d be found out eventually even though I’m extremely skilled in the art of lying.   
EB: oh shoot, what if shes found me out? thats 3 whole people who know! 3 is a crowd!   
TT: I wouldn’t worry about it, she’d never talk about it or bring it up unless you were ready.   
EB: :(   
EB: I’ll have to ask or something later if I see her.   
EB: so how’d you two meet anyway? new york is as far as you can get from her island.   
TT: My mother worked with your grandmother.   
GG: john!! I told you this already >:(   
EB: i forget stuff.   
GG: geeeeez! her mom and our nanna! remember?   
EB: nanna? But wasn’t nanna…?   
TT: A superhero.   
EB: your mom and our nanna fought crime together??   
TT: My mother was an apprentice or a side kick of sorts but yes, they worked together.   
EB; so the real batman wasn’t you but nanna all along? and your mom was robin??   
TT: For a good number of years too.   
EB: jade told me she was a hero like us but   
EB: nobody really talks about her.   
GG: :(   
EB: enough of this sad stuff! i cant be bummed out when I go to composition!   
GG: the piano! John, did you finally give in and take composition?   
EB: sigh   
EB: yeah but I have a special deal where everything is optional and I don’t have to go if im busy.   
GG: oh my they must really want you!   
GG: see rose? all the ladies are lusting after john :O   
EB: argh that’s my teacher jade stop!   
EB: speaking of composition, the class starts in like 5 minutes so I got to go   
EB: but I’ll talk to you both later!    
GG: thats okay I gotta go to bed anyway   
GG: I didn’t sleep a wink last night    
EB: go to bed then you curfew breaker. see you around!   
GG: bye john! say hi to dad for me! bye rose!   
TT: Goodbye.   
ectoBiologist [EB] left chat.   
gardenGnostic [GG] closed chat.

 

Your eyelids feel so heavy. You can’t even be bother to move the laptop off the bed, you just fall back, head against Bec. Before you fall asleep, you hear a familiar zap and a blanket falls on you. “Thanks boy.” You whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter might take a while because its back story and man oh man do i not wana do it ive been skipping around and doing the chapters i really wanted to do (some of them i am actually proud of holy hell) im also procrastinating with dave chapters because i just dont have the ability to create metaphors and ramble on its an art rlly i am simply a novice


	9. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rose and moma talk and its not a nice talk how does one do momma lalonde

You lean back into your chair, letting jasper jump onto your lap. He butts his head affectionately against you and purrs softly, probably trying to soothe you. You scratch him behind the ear and his purring reaches an all-time high, vibrating his tiny form. “What am I going to do?” you ask him. “Maybe it’s necessary to consult a higher power. I could obtain valuable information but you know how much I hate asking that woman for help.”

He head-butts your other hand and you begrudgingly double your petting efforts. “Honestly, what are you bringing to the table in this relationship?” you scratch under his chin. He mewls and stands up on your lap to head-butt you in the face lightly. “Yes, yes, I get it.”

He suddenly hops off your lap and stands at the door. He meows. “It’s open, you fickle creature.” You prompt. He chirps again. You sigh, “Are you really making me follow you?”

Another chirp. You stand and walk to the door, wondering what your life has come to when you decide to follow an animal that just last week was rubbing his ass on the carpet. “Lead the way, oh wise one.”

He trots down the hall and you follow him down the stairs until you find yourself in the living room with your mother sitting on the couch, sipping wine and reading something. You stop and glare at the feline currently making himself comfortable on a nearby armchair. Looks like the cat decided for you on whether or not to have a heart to heart with your mother. 

You haven’t really given her specifics on you or your friends so maybe this could be something beneficial for you both? “Mother, we need to talk.”

“Only if you call me mommy, Rose.” she swirls her red wine around in her glass casually, no doubt knowing you were there the whole time. 

“I’d like us to have an exchange of information.” You say, ignoring her completely and sitting down in a chair across from her. “You answer my questions, I’ll tell you a few tidbits. Interested?”  
She stares into her wine glass for a while, thinking. “Depends on the information you give.”

“Your information comes first.”

“How will I know that your information has the same value as mine, Rosey dear?”

“How do I know that you’ll give yours when I’m finished?”

“Touché but I would never cheat my daughter so you go first.” She said with resolve. 

You sigh because this woman was as stubborn as an ox. “Fine, what do you know about your ex-partners family?”

She frowns. “I still get birthday cards from her husband. Why?”

“Because the friends I’ve mentioned occasionally? The ones that I met online? They are her grandchildren. Her _gifted_ grandchildren.”

The wine glass slips from her hands and hits the floor, shattering and getting wine everywhere. “Shit.” She mutters before snapping her fingers, the mess disappearing as quickly as it was made. That was her ability. Making things disappear or reappear. Making things invisible or intangible. Creating something out of nothing. It was an extremely powerful ability, not even the slightest bit weakened after all these years of inactivity. This was how the police never found you or your home. She has been here, keeping us off the radar. “H-Her grandchildren?” 

“Yes. Twins, a boy and a girl.”

“Twins.” She breathes, rubbing her eyes. “I was only aware that she had a normal son.”

“Yes, apparently her super genes skipped a generation.”

“And you met them by chance?” she asked incredulously.

“Of course I bumped into your partner’s grandchildren completely by accident.” You deadpan before rolling your eyes. “Jade practically hunted me down after her grandfather told her something about you.”

“How’d she find you?”

“I have no idea, that girls an enigma. It doesn’t particularly matter in any case.”

She sits back and hums thoughtfully, summoning another glass of wine to take a sip. “How long have you been in contact with them?”

“I’ve known jade for a few years now and john I came to know when Kanaya moved to Washington last year. They live rather close coincidentally so when they became friends, I was introduced.”

She stares off into space for a moment before shaking herself. “Our families are bound to keep bumping into each other apparently.” She smirks, something so similar to yours that it makes you shiver. “I would say its fate if I ever believed in that. But perhaps we should have them over sometime. I would love to meet Jane’s family.”

“Who knows what the future may hold?”

She snorts. “You do.” 

You sigh dramatically. “Am I not allowed to speak of the future anymore without you slipping in a worn out quip about my abilities?” you lean back into the chair slightly, trying to get comfortable. “Now, I trust my information was satisfactory?”

She hums again. “Yes, it was. I will be looking into it further of course, but you can ask one question. I promise to answer as honestly as I can.”

You frown. “Only one?” she nods and your frown deepens. How utterly stingy. You have so many questions, how can you only ask one? Which is most important? You could ask her to tell you about Jane. You could ask about the circumstances that lead to the dissolvement of her partnership. You could ask about…

“Tell me about my sibling.” 

Her eyes snap up to meet yours as she takes another sip of wine. She clicks her tongue. “You never ask the easy questions do you?”

You wait for her to answer and she closes her eyes in resignation. “Rose, this isn’t a fun topic for me. I don’t keep things from you to watch you squirm, no matter how much you believe that.” She tips back the rest of her wine and refills the glass as she begins her tale. “Relationships are hard. Sometimes they don’t work out and sometimes you delude yourself into thinking they still work. You say to yourself, ‘we still love each other and that’s all that matters’ but that’s wrong. It took me a long time to open my eyes and wake up and realize just how wrong it was. It was around a year after your younger brother was born.”

Her grip on her glass of wine tightened. “Rose, your father was not a nice man by any stretch of the word. I had convinced myself that he was a wonderful guy because he loved you guys. He loved his kids so much and I thought that was a fantastic quality in a man. I guess that’s why he never hit me when I was pregnant.”

Your stomach drops and your chest tightens. you strain to keep your features relaxed as you see your mother doing the same.

“You were his little princess and you were so attached him, god, I,” she sucked in a breath. “I didn’t want you losing that so I thought I could get him to stop. I thought I could get him to see what he stood to lose if he kept doing it. I could’ve fought back anytime, he knew that. He knew our family was gifted and he was proud of you for being gifted too. But he felt weak in comparison so he lashed out to make a point. He wanted to feel stronger and he wanted me to be weaker. I wanted to be weaker.”

“When I got pregnant with your brother, he was so excited and for 9 months, we just forgot about the problem. The time was spent at doctor appointments, furniture stores, baby clothes shopping. It was the same with you and your other brother. The happiness was always during the pregnancy but it never lasted.”

She couldn’t meet your eyes now and you could feel guilt coming off her in waves. “David was born and we were all so happy. But when he was about a year old and started showing signs of being gifted, your father started lashing out again. He never hit you or David, I promise that. He loved you way too much. But he saw me as the root of all problems. My genes made his children better than him. The last time he hit me was with an empty wine bottle, right in front of David.”

You feel like you’re going to be sick but your mouth stays closed, probably because its dry and sealed shut. She looks so haunted now and you feel an inkling of regret for touching the subject.

“I woke up on the couch, Band-Aids stuck on my forehead where he hit me and I thought ‘what the fuck?’” she starts laughing, looking touched. “Apparently, that deplorable man ran out after he bludgeoned me, leaving me unconscious on the kitchen floor. But the best part is your older brother found me and stuck roughly a dozen macaroni Band-Aids on me in an attempt to make me feel better.” She laughs again. “He ran in and gave me Advil with some orange juice like he was a professional prescribing me a heavy dosage of morphine and then reported that he had Davey upstairs in his crib sleeping. No idea how a 6 year old got me to the couch though. He was always a strong kid.”

“I unsurprisingly divorced the bastard because this was the last straw. I tried to take you all in the custody battle, which would’ve been easy with my money and our history, but something happened the day the decision was made.” Her eyes turned dark. “It’s like the whole damn jury was against me. They heard my entire case and were completely sympathetic but on the last day, they turned and gave him custody of the boys, saying they needed a father figure or some shit.” She growls almost inaudibly.

“I was so _fucking pissed_ , ready to raise hell to get my boys back but he left town right after the decision was made.” She shakes her head. “Went completely underground, changing his name and everything so I wouldn’t find him, and taking my,” she squeezes her eyes shut, her voice trembling. “My boys with him. I hired so many people to track him down but I never found them. I still have no idea where they are or if they’re still fucking alive.”

For the first time in your 18 years of life, you are completely speechless. You open your mouth, close it, and then open it again. “When did you give up?”

Her guilty expression intensifies. “I couldn’t keep hiring investigators, I knew that. I had to call it quits after 5 years. They told me that they were gone and that I should find closure.” She rubs at the bridge of her nose. “I think it would’ve been easier to know they’re dead. It would’ve given me closure. Not knowing what happened to them is the most painful thing I’ve had to endure and that’s saying something.”

You feel nauseous suddenly and stand to go. You really need to be alone right now. “I think that exchange of information was satisfactory. Thank you for your time.” you keep your face relaxed and your voice even but you know she isn’t fooled. Hell, even you weren’t fooled.

It wasn’t her fault and you know that but any kid would find it hard to swallow that their parents gave up looking. That the parent you idolized as a child was abused. The entire story left you feeling numb. She opens her mouth to speak but you’re already ascending the stairs to get away. You need to be alone right now. You slam the door in jaspers face, hoping that he’ll forgive you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long D: i skipped it because i was in an action mood even though i suck at action :0 ive actually finished like 5 other chapters but they spaced out alot so i gotta do the ones in between. so sometimes the updates will have two? maybe three? im a mess and alll this school isnt helping


	10. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short little thing because i like beginning and ending things but the middle hard af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so late??? sorry i guess, midterms and writers block pounded me into the ground and took my metaphorical lunch money. plus, i havent actually planned where this is going? i cross the bridges when they come. if u got ideas, share! pls. i beg of u. i have some of the bigger plot points down but anything specific is fair game. hell, ive forgotten the major plot points because of all this work ive had to do. d o you know how many times ive had to reread this fic just to make sure im not contradicting myself??? forgot whcih kids got which troll friends. still deciding a bunch of other stuff. kill the dad? dont kill the dad? meet in the middle and only kidnap the dad? who knows? i dont.

“Thank you, Heir!”

“Not a problem, Miss. Have a good night!” you smile and take off, ready to head home after a long night of work. 

Not even 5 minutes after getting airborne, your phone goes off, playing Pocketful of Sunshine. You quickly dig it out. Rose made you some almost identical to your own except with a wonderfully made pocket stitched in. it even came with a Velcro top so your phone won’t fall into lady gravity’s clutches. Rose is so thoughtful.

Karkat? Why is he calling you at 2:54 am? “Hello?” 

“Did you finish the board?” he sounds irritated but that doesn’t surprise you.

“Board?”

“Board. Chemistry. Our project. The fucking board, remember?”

“Its 3 am.”

“God, your mind is fucking astounding. No wonder you need to be reminded of the board, I mean you’re too busy being Father fucking Time. I am, shockingly, aware that’s its 3 in the goddam morning, cocksucker. I have a paper due amongst other things and I’ve been up doing them. Project board. Now.”

“This is why you have bags under your eyes 24/7.”

There was a long silence and you flinch away from the phone in preparation of the yelling. 

The voice that comes is not shouting but whispering, which you find more horrifying. “I’m going to level with you. I have had 4 hours of sleep in 3 days. After filling my body with caffeine and taking fuck ton of cold showers, I’m not in the mood. If you update me on our project, _if you do me that one solid_ , I will in turn present you with _many_ solids.”

The poor bastards so drained he can’t summon his ever-present anger. He has hit rock bottom. You take pity on him. “Don’t worry KitKat, it’s all printed out and cut, I just have to glue.” 

“Its due tomorrow.”

“God your mind is astounding.” You tease.

“If you’re going to quote me, at least remember it verbatim, cum stain.”

“Not everyone has your potty mouth.”

“They should, its spices up ones vocabulary at least 20 goddam percent. Where the fuck are you? You sound like you’re going through a wind tunnel.”

“I stepped out on my balcony.” You hum innocently.

“Right, I forgot I was friends with a trust fund kid.”

“We’re not that rich!”

“You have a 2 story house with a balcony in a safe neighborhood.” You grumble in protest and he continues, “You know I’m right, suburban child.”

“Raccoon eyes.”

“Shut the fuck up, I’m productive as hell, that’s all that matters. Make sure OUR project is ready."

“Go to bed.”

“No.” click.

You look down. He hung up on you! How rude. Before you can stop it, a yawn escapes you and your eyes get blurry. You have no room to talk about bags under your eyes. The wind coos softly, tugging you through the night sky in the direction of your welcoming bed. 

You land on your balcony without a noise and slip inside, peeling off your clothes. Quick shower before bed. You glance at yourself in the mirror and sigh. Those dumb goggles always leave lines all over your face. You step under the hot spray of water and sigh deeply. You close your eyes and enjoy 5 minutes of bliss. 

You drag yourself out to throw pajamas on, then drop into bed, your hair still wet. Your limbs ache and your eyes are crusty with sleep. Moonlight shines through your curtains, drawing one last yawn from you before your eyes flutter closed.

Oh yeah… the model… just leave tomorrows problems to tomorrows you.


	11. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> longer thing where i hurt the small blueberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look i updated 2 wowie this is waaayayayyaaaay too choppy and clicccchhhheeeeee x.x john has confidence issues and pretends to be confident as heir because i say so. again, im skipping chapters i dont wana do so i actually am getting more done than you think. most of it is me beating the shit out of john sorry not sorry. also considering having dave move to washington but who knows. ideas welcome criticism welcome nice words welcome yadayada

Glue is everywhere, it’s on the table, your hands, in your hair. You desperately slap the information on the board, cursing the Elmer liquid glue gods. You have a serious bone to pick with past you.

“Dad! Execute plan sigma beta, code: late!” you shout urgently down the stairs.

“I don’t know what that means, son.”

“It means stick the pancakes in a baggie, I gotta go! I told you to remember the codes!” is no one dependable? Jade would’ve remembered your codes. Your codes are great.

A wave of sadness prepares to sweep through you and you shake yourself. Back, you annoyingly depressive thoughts, back! You practically fly down the stairs (oops) and snatch the bag of mini pancakes. “Thanks, gotta go, bye!” you race towards the door.

“Do you need me to give you a ride?”

“No way, car line is awful and you have work! Love you!”

“Love you too, have fun.”

You sprint down the street, trifold in your hands. The sun is barely rising and you quickly scan the empty street, making sure you’re alone before you lift off the ground and shoot up, up, up, till you reach the clouds. You struggle to hold on to the board as you race to the school, it constantly getting tugged back by the breeze. The cold air makes your nose and cheeks sting but you don’t mind. Today’s going to be a good day.

You touch down in an alley by the school and take off, jogging to class. You rake your fingers through your hair, which got rather windswept but you probably made it worse.

“John!” you halt and turn towards the voice.

“Morning Vriska!” 

“Whoa, what happened to you? Your face is all red. Or are you just that happy to see me?” she ruffles your hair.

“Yes, because I love you.” you deadpan.

“Called it. Knew you were into me from day one. Sorry, Johnny boy, I don’t date dorks so keep that romance boner to yourself, ‘kay?” You groan and she grins as you both head to class together. “Dude, there's glue or something in your hair.” Her grin widens. “That is _glue_ , right?”

You elbow her harshly in the ribs. “You are just a comedy master this morning aren’t you? What would I do without all these dirty jokes? I had to add some stuff to the project this morning.”

“What, like the words?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“Nice! Welcome to procrastination nation.”

She opens the door and you proceed to spend the next 45 minutes doodling in your notebook. You’re kind of awful at drawing but they still manage to fill your margins. There’s an ugly tree, a spider, an eye (just the right one, you never draw the left), a bunny rabbit, a flower, a sun, a hot air balloon, and a lot of birds. Weird. You’re not especially good at drawing birds. They all look the same though, all crows, some flying while others are perching. You don’t even like crows more than any other bird. But you just keep drawing them because anything better than Chemistry. 

Suddenly, the wind whistles in alarm and your eyes snap up from your excessive doodling. At school? You bite your lip and glance around nervously. What could happen at a school? The wind whistles again, more urgently this time.

“Can I go to the office?” you stand abruptly, startling Mrs. Echidna. “I think I need to call my dad to pick me up.”

“Uh, go right ahead.” She answers.

Karkat looks at you and you can see the faint concern but you have no time to explain. “Thanks.” You sprint out of the room. You beg for the wind to give you a sign and it does, blowing in the direction of an empty science room. As you enter, the window is blown open and you run over, hanging your head out to look. The sight has you running into the connected bathroom.

You pull your suit out of your backpack. Seriously? A school shooting? At your own school? What kind of dumb cliche is this? You’ve been so careful so no one could possibly know you’re here! But what are the odds? You take out your colored contacts and pull on your mask. This has to be quick. That woman is in danger. 

You throw your backpack in the corner and exit the bathroom. You climb out the window stealthily, tugging your hood over your hair more. This is too risky. The wind around you whistles happily likes it’s pleased that you’re on the job so early. 

You pick up the conversation as you get closer and closer along with the horrified chatter of the students locked away in the classrooms.

“I love you so much, Caroline. Can’t you see that?”

“D-David, please, I have a husband!”

“He can’t possibly appreciate you as much as I do!” you round the corner to see a man in his mid 30’s pointing a shot gun at your art teacher. “You won’t even give me a chance!”

“What we had was f-fifteen years ago!” she is shaking violently. “How did you even find me?”

“You’ve always belonged to me Caroline. Just because you run doesn’t mean I won’t find you. Did you actually think you could get away?” you start running as he cocks the gun. “You won’t get away this time."

You propel yourself forward, putting all you have into making yourself go faster. Your powers aren’t strong enough yet, you know that. You’re not jade; you’re not rose. What’s wind compared to controlling matter and seeing the future? You can only control so much wind. If you try and do something else with it, it could slow you down. You might not make it. You _have_ to make it. 

Despite all odds, you manage to shove Mrs. Carbuncle down as the gun goes off and pain rips through you. The wind howls in outrage, swirling around you and Mrs. Carbuncle ferociously. 

Your mind stutters to a stop for a moment and you look down at the blood seeping through your sleeve. You can’t be certain because your entire shoulder and arm is on fire and there’s a lot of blood, but you guess that it hit somewhere between your clavicle and armpit. The wind surges out, making the man stumble a few feet and slicing up his tie. Sometimes you feel so weak.

“You alright, miss?” you ask to your fallen teacher, trying to keep your voice steady. It’s steadier than most would be after getting shot but not enough that she didn’t notice. Damn it.

Her eyes are so wide, they might just pop out of her skull. “Oh my god, you need a doctor.”

“Someone else trying to get in my way!” the man screeches, firing another shot at you. This, of course, doesn’t matter because the wind is very protective of you, you think. The only reason he got a shot off on you was because it was pushing you forward on your order. But it only does that for you. The bullet gets about halfway before it slows to a stop, spinning uselessly in the air and then drops with a deafening ping.

Quickly, you grab your hammer and hurl it at him, hitting him right in the gut. The air whooshes out of him and he gasps. Doubling over in pain, it takes only seconds to cuff him to the railing.

You stand and offer a hand up. You hope she doesn’t take it. You wouldn’t be able to pull her up. She stands up on her own, much to your own relief, and looks at you in shock. “I’ll be fine.” you assure her. Sirens wail in the background and you sway a little.

“That was awesome!” apparently a class of kids was watching from the window. 

“You kicked ass!” a girl squealed.

“DEVON, KAYLA, GET YOUR HEADS BACK INSIDE OR SO HELP ME.”

“Sorry Mrs. Lane.” They groan, pulling his head back in and shutting the window, earning laughs from some of the other kids.  
A chuckle escapes your lips but your smile soon fades because Mrs. Carbuncle is watching you.

“You really need a doctor, please let me help you.” her eyes still haven’t left the wound and you sigh. 

“No can do. The police still hate me and I need to go.” You look at her. “What?”

“Jesus, you’re just a kid.” She breathes.

Your temper flares, obviously affecting the wind and your eyes because she takes a step back. You reign yourself in quickly. “You’re never too young to do what’s right. Why would I wait to save lives when I can do it now? I have a responsibility and I’d appreciate it you’d respect that instead of belittling me for my age.”

After a moment, she nods, still shaking. “I’m sorry.”

You feel bad for scaring her and your eyes soften. “Listen, I-“ You yelp in pain when you move you bad arm. The bullets still inside. Fantastic. “I-I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s just that I’m doing everything I can to protect people and sometimes their… constructive criticism really gets to me. Will you be alright waiting for the police?”

She shakes her head vigorously. “No, it was my fault. I didn’t even say thank you for, you know, saving me.”

The sirens are getting really loud and so are the kids, oh, you didn’t see them coming out of the classrooms to see you. Your arm is on fire and the worlds spinning so viciously, you feel like you’re going to be sick. Too much blood loss. You’re somewhat afraid to know what the wound looks like from the back. You can feel the blood seeping you’re your shit and into your pants now, isn’t that wonderful? Thank god the shot didn’t go clean through, the exit wound would’ve been enough to rip your torso apart.

“I have to go.” You slur, wondering when your healing ability will actually do something productive. The kids look horrified but you trudge past them anyway. Best to cut through the building and make it a straight shot to the school gates. Hehe, straight shot. Your whole body is burning, sweat coming off you in buckets. The wounds pulsing to the beat of your erratic heart. 

You reach the exit and push open the door with your good arm. The roar of a sea of talking kids greets you. Biting your lip hard, you keep walking. You keep your shoulders straight and your walk casual, as if you aren’t limping away from battle barely awake with blood loss. The kids in your immediate vicinity stop talking immediately and look at you. You don’t look at them. What are they all doing out here? Your minds in too much of a fog to comprehend much.

_Just keep walking_ , you chant. _Just keep walking. Just keep walking._ As you walk, the silence follows. Most of the kids have stopped talking by this point and you see Karkat and Kanaya among them. You fight the urge to tug your hood down. You almost reach the school gate when you hear a familiar sound. A gun safety going off. “Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head, Heir.” You turn to look at the police man now threatening your life. 

His eyes snap from your shoulder to your face and you sigh. “I’m not your enemy.” You try to hold up your hands but after cringing violently, you decide one will have to do. “I don’t want to fight you. In fact, it’s my policy to stay out of your way.” you cheer mentally because, wow, that sounded pretty steady and nonchalant.

“You have a very funny way of showing it. On your knees, now.”

Your eyes glow in irritation. Did they not notice that you never interfere if police have it handled? That you never come in contact with them unless it’s to drop off the occasional criminal? “There’s really no need for that gun, officer. As you can see, somebody’s beaten you to it.” 

“You’re still dangerous and a threat. Don’t think you can come in here and threaten the lives of the children,”

“He saved my life!” Mrs. Carbuncle breaks through the encirclement of kids before standing in front of you. “If he hadn’t of been here, I’d be dead. He took a bullet for me and you want to arrest him? For being brave?” she snaps, as if scolding children. “You should be ashamed!”

“He is-“

“Yeah, he saved the day you can’t just arrest him!” Vriska? You swivel your head to look at her. You’d be really touched that she was standing up to the police for you if she actually knew it was you and wasn’t after your body like a dirty old man. 

Karkat elbows her sharply, probably saying something along the lines of “you don’t yell at authority figures!” before she elbows him back probably saying she doesn’t want to hear that from him.   
“Leave him alone!”

“He’s hurt, what the hell are you thinking!”

Your eyes swivel back to Mrs. Carbuncle who’s nodding approvingly. “Sorry, but I think you should go.”

The officer just looks shocked, sputtering some half-baked responses. Your eyes snap to the man behind him. He was taller but older, hair thinning but a contrasting thick mustache on his lip. His gaze was cold as he assessed the situation before him, taking a second to look at you. You assume that this is the police chief or at least the one they’re taking orders from. The guy oozes importance as he steps forward, laying a big, calloused. “We’ll let it slide today.” He tells the officer. 

“But sir-“

“We aren’t in the habit of taking advantage of someone’s weakness, Riggs. Just let it go for now.” He orders, an air of authority about him. “I’ve never enjoyed sending out people to track him down anyway.”

When the man lowers his gun, you let out a breath of relief. You are one lucky bastard. You glance at your shoulder to see that the bleeding has finally stopped. Your healing factor isn’t at wolverine level so it takes a lot more time for things like this. It’ll be just a scar in about a week if you manage to get the bullet out and clean the wound. Your heads still fuzzy and your suit is practically soaked but the wind brushes your cheek reassuringly, letting you know it can take you home. You like to pretend it’s reassuringly. _The wind doesn’t have feelings_ , you chastise yourself.

“I hope we can someday be on the same side.” You say evenly. The chief is giving you a calculated look but nods just once. You lift into the air and cringe heavily, clutching your shoulder instinctively. You look at the group below one more time before letting the breeze carry you like a feather through the air. “Thank you, everyone!” and a bunch start shouting and cheering. Today could’ve gone a lot better. Admittedly, you’re happy that the police didn’t slap you in cuffs and people are actually starting to like you. This could be the beginning of a bridge built between him and law enforcement! But getting shot is going to be hard to hide. Not to mention these blood stains! 

You groan in frustration. You’re too weak! Jade or Rose would’ve handled the situation much better. Hell, it wouldn’t have even happened with Rose! All you can do is blow some wind around. It’s not even that much wind. A gust or two won’t protect the people! The only time you can do something major with your power is when you’re angry but you’re almost never angry. Except for right now. Right now obviously doesn’t count because you’re angry at yourself. 

When has a tantrum gotten someone anywhere? Never. You take a deep breath and push all those negative thoughts to the back of your mind. That’s what you always do.


	12. Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil jade filler things because it cant all be about john geez but i rlly want it to be i would get to butt stuff so much faster. oh well jade and grandpa are cute, i never do jade, and its small so have it. tried to make grandpa harley sound like jake??? do i do a good jake??? sounding like a nerd???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddd this is the filler i rlly wasnt up to writing so now the metaphorical flood gates have opened and several things are coming

You finally have some time to yourself! Wow, you don’t remember feeling this free. The power of choice is overwhelming! You decide to go up and tend to your garden. Your pumpkins must be overgrown and all over the place.

Getting to your plants is a chore but when you do, you breathe in the sweet scent of flowers, rosemary, and pumpkins. Those smells mixed with the fresh air in the room immediately relaxes you and you sigh.

You approach your tulips after checking the environmental system settings to make sure everything’s on the up and up. “Oh, look how you’ve grown! So big and beautiful, I might have to pick you for grandpa.”

You hear a bark behind you and pout. “Go away Bec, I’m trying to have fun alone time! I just took you for a walk!” you cut a few tulips for grandpa and head over to your pumpkins. Your about to reach out and touch one when suddenly, you’re out by the water. “BEC!!” you shout and he just meets your glare because this dog does not know who he’s messing with! 

“Take me back upstairs young man!” you order. He doesn’t and you purse your lips. “Mister, don’t think I don’t know how to handle you.” you brandish your newspaper and he whines. While this is happening, you fail to realize that your grandpa has returned from his trip. He tip toes up behind you but you are all too prepared from hero duty and his training. You spin around and jump on him, pulling him into the biggest Harley bear hug you’ve ever given. 

“Trying to trick me, I see!” you scream before he wiggles his arms free and attacks your ribs with his fingers. You shriek and your grip loosens, much to your chagrin, because he is now holding you and making pig noises right in your ear. Your sides hurt with laughter, tears are falling and you are desperately slapping him on the back to try and convey a tap out but the old man is relentless.   
By the time he lets you go, you can’t get the air you need to tell him off. You are too busy trying to recover and he just laughs heartily. “It’s good to be home, Jade.” He takes off his hat and looks around. “Didn’t burn the island to the ground, I see! That’s fantastic.”

You finally recover and give him a begrudging but sincere hug. “You were gone pretty long this time. You got any stories?” you ask only because he always has stories. 

A tired grin spreads across his face under that ridiculously cool mustache. “absotively posilutely, my dear. Let’s just put on some tea and ill razz your berries with my amazing tales of adventure!”

Bec wags his tail and you give him a good rub on the head before heading inside with your guardian. Sometimes the dog can get away with stuff. By no means are you a push over though! You sit on one of the couches in the grand foyer near the fire, pushing one of grandpa’s distinguished houseguests out of the way. Bec appears at your feet, the fire in the fireplace immediately coming to life upon his entry. He curls around your feet and you relish in the nice dog heat while your grandpa makes you guys tea.

“So how has my little jelly bean been faring since my little escapade?” he asks, handing you a cup of oolong and depositing himself on the adjacent couch.

“Awesome! I saved a family in Papua New Guinea from an earthquake, stopped a wildfire in Australia, caught a human trafficker in the Philippines, it’s been a hectic month!” 

“Gad freaking zooks, Jade! I’m so proud of you, going from hobbledehoy to hero in the blink of an eye! You remind me so much of your grandmother, it’s simply staggering.” He smiles down into his tea cup, obviously getting lost in his memories again. “She’d be so proud of you, you know that right?”

You nod. “I feel like I’m making a difference in her place.” he looks like he’s on a whole other planet now so you change the subject. “What happened on your trip?”

He regains that twinkle in his eye immediately. “Great Caesar’s ghost! I nearly forgot. Jade my dear, it was a splendid trip filled with much sought after adventure. Some of that adventure was finding a small island bustling with life and enormous cliffs, jaggedly shaped by Neptune’s harsh waves! I bet there are hundreds of animal species on that island Jade, I could only scratch the surface but I am sure that it holds bigger secrets!

“I also saw one of the largest fever of stingrays in my life without even leaving the ship! Hundreds of them! They trailed after me for at least 30 minutes, those overzealous fish.” He chuckles and you smile. He always looks happiest when he’s talking with someone else.

“That’s great grandpa! No ancient temples or terrible sea monsters this time?” You inquire.

He puts down the tea cup and looks very worried. “I would like to say no, Jade. I really would.” He sighs. “Sakes alive, I hope what I saw isn’t a sign of what is to come.”

You fill with worry and scoot forward in your seat. “What happened? What did you see?”

“A ghost of the past coming back to haunt me.” his wrinkled old face scrunches up at the thought. “A great monster, one I haven’t seen since before my golden years.”

“What?” you must sound distressed because he frowns even more, shaking his head. 

“Your grandma had enemies, Jade. They weren’t always scoundrels on the streets. Some were dangerous. One in particular had her on the brink of death a few times. As far as I know, these enemies are dead and gone, I should be sure of it.” he removes his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose, continuing but you feel as though he’s talking to himself more than you. “Then why do I feel like this? Why do I have this sense of foreboding?”

You get up, stepping over Bec, and squat in front of your grandfather. You cup his face in your hands and make his eyes meet yours. “Grandpa, we’re safe. Here and now is all that matters. If something happens, your granddaughter will help you beat it to a pulp.” You smoosh his cheeks for extra emphasis.

He lets out a shaky laugh. “Quite right, quite right. The Harleys will simply flex our stupendous guns and those villainous curs won’t know what hit them. If they come, the only question I’ll need an answer to is which face is most deserving of my fist.”

“Harleys kick butt and take names.” You push his glasses back onto his nose.

“Words to live by.”


	13. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kill John. 
> 
> jk he hasnt had butt stuff yet why would i do that
> 
> Hey look its a little bit longer??? wow i am so good at this consistent chapter length thing right? is this what the kids call gore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man this was written months ago i dont remember whats in it but i rmemebr liking it more than my other chapters so i hope you do too

Something was different in the air tonight. It was pretty early on in the work shift, about 7:30pm. You told dad you were going to the gym after dinner to work off all that Chinese food you ate. This is one of your more frequent excuses since it explained your developing strength. You make sure to tell him not to wait up for you because you’ll be swinging around to a friend’s house to do watch a movie. He is very accepting of your pretend social calendar, much to your relief.

All that you’ve done so far tonight is stop a purse snatcher and a convenience store robbery. Nothing really big compared to the stuff you’ve been up to lately. So why are you feeling like this? This nagging feeling like you’re seeing something in your peripheral but when you try to focus on it, it’s not there. A feeling that makes you nauseated with anxiety. 

The wind is so still. Wouldn’t it tell you if your feeling was right? You hang in the air, scanning the ground below. Something is wrong. What is it? Jade has always believed in her intuition and gut feelings. Why couldn’t you? You just weren’t confident enough for that. 

“What could it be?” you mumble to yourself. The wind tugs you sharply and your heart picks up. Was this it? You drop from the sky and fly to the city below, blood pounding in your ears. What could it be? Nothing you’ve faced before has ever made you feel this uneasy. Your imagination just isn’t big enough. You fly down 28th avenue, scanning for something urgent. The breeze tugs you down and you raise an eyebrow. You didn’t see anyth- oh!

A boy, not even 10 years old, is crossing the street. Maybe 200 feet from him is a truck without its lights on, barreling down the road, going at least 50mph. you quickly tuck in and swoop down, scooping up the boy who yelps in alarm right before the truck rolls past. You frown to yourself. This is what you were so worried about? This is child’s play! Literally. 

You set the boy down who’s now babbling in excitement. “You’re the heir aren’t you? Hey I have a shirt just like yours! Did you know they have your shirts at Target? I got one and look!” he digs around in his ninja turtles backpack, pulling out a toy. It was… you. Holy hell, that toy is you! Someone made you into an action figure! Your cheeks burn and you feel all tingly inside. “I was just going over to my friend’s house, you wanna come? He would be so excited! Oh wait!” 

He digs around yet again and pulls out a shirt that, indeed, looks like yours. “im so happy I brought this today!” he is red in the face with excitement. “Can you sign it? Please? Right on the back or something!”

“I don’t have anything to write with…” you say, utterly befuddled about what to do. No one has ever asked for an autograph. You feel like your face is about to suddenly combust.

“I do!” he digs around in that infernal backpack yet again and pulls out a handful of sharpies like you’re going to use them all. You’re so flustered by the time you receive a black sharpie that you’ve forgotten your own name. Can you even write in cursive?

You mind has left you in this moment and you begin writing a J. Shit! You’re the Heir right now! You quickly make the john curlier than usual and add onto it, transforming it into a fancy and exaggerated H. you finish the other letters and underline it, thinking of all the autographs you’ve seen. _Those were in movies!_ You scream. You add a few swirls and hand it back to the kid who is now absolutely glowing with happiness, the poor bastard.

“Thank you!” his face is going to get stuck like that if he keeps smiling like a lunatic.

“No problem, now you’d better get going. Don’t want you wandering the streets at night.” You try to sound like an authority figure and the kid ogles you, taking in your every word. This is so embarrassing. You pause, trying to settle your nerves and your stomach clenches. The feeling hasn’t gone away. It wasn’t the kid.

“Thank yo-“ He begins but a blood curdling scream rips through the air. The wind around you swirls like something you’ve never seen before. It’s almost as if it’s… scared. You look at the boy who’s now shocked and scared as well. 

“Where’s your friend’s house?”

“A-At the next corner.” He points down the road. You quickly grab him and start to fly. You can’t let a kid stay out in the open. 

“Here?” you demand rather urgently and the boy nods vigorously. You drop him down at the door step and take off. Your whole body is screaming at you to run. The wind is howling in rage that you’re running head first into the fray. You bob and weave through buildings, keeping your limbs loose and ready for anything. 

The screams are getting louder and your fear threatening to strangle you. Why are you so scared? You haven’t even seen the problem. It couldn’t possibly be that bad. You round the corner of the next building and you stop in your tracks. The wind around you is uncharacteristically still and you don’t blame it. It apparently _could_ be that bad and it was.

“What the hell is that?” you breathe. Whatever it is that is before you is not human. You can’t even begin to compare it to some movie CGI. This thing is spine-chillingly terrifying. It is a monster like no other, an enormous mass of a body that would barely fit in an alley way. Its flesh seems to ripple and shift against his form, tentacles sprouting in almost every direction, most of which went to supporting this massive thing. Veins on its top were pulsating as the tentacles swung around every which way.

Even the air around it is affected, chilling and vile. Black ooze seeps from its enormous pores and drips onto the floor but that doesn’t stop you from seeing the blood smears on the pavement below. Your stomach lurches and you nearly puke right then and there but you stop yourself. People needed you. 

Down below, people are screaming and running, tentacles surging after them. You have no idea where it’s looking or who it’s focused on because you can’t find any eyes on the thing but you know that attention has to go to you. Your hand finds the hammer as you fly in close, hitting the green for it to grow, and then bringing it down on the things head. Black ooze squirts out and nearly hits you in the eye as you do and the thing goes still. 

The people unsurprisingly take this advantage to run and you immediately put some distance between you. The tentacles underneath it straighten, making it basically tower over you because of how low you are to the ground. The flesh in front of your eyes rips open and several rows of teeth are revealed in a petrifying roar. Your whole body is shaking now. You wish jade was here. You wish anyone was here.

A tentacle comes and swings at you, nearly smacking you out of the air like a fly. You bob and weave as the tentacles surge toward you, swinging to hit one when it gets too close. You hit it but as far as you can tell, it did nothing to the creature before you, bouncing harmlessly off its ever-moving flesh. _Got to try a lot harder,_ you think. _Don’t hold back, it’s not human so I doubt they’ll want it in jail_. Your hand shoots out, sending a slash of wind hurdling straight at a tentacle. 

The tentacle falls as the slice tears through it in an instant, spraying black ooze everywhere. The beast screeches and you throw four more in succession, lobbing off tentacles right and left. A tentacle comes out of nowhere and slams into you, sending you into a building wall with a powerful bang. Stars explode behind your eyes and you hiss in pain. Your body screams in protest as you roll to avoid another tentacle coming right at you. It barely misses, destroying the brick wall in your place, pieces flying everywhere from the sheer impact.

The loss of those few tentacles means nothing to the creature, you realize. It’s just annoyed you keep messing with it. You mean nothing, you can’t do anything. You are completely useless. The reality of the situation has you too stunned to move. All over its body, eyes start opening until there’s 20 or more swiveling around to look right at you, daunting and filled with malice.

The panic that shoots through you is overwhelming. What could you possibly do against this? Another tentacle careens toward you and you barely get out of the way before another comes down like a hammer, ironically, and slams you into the ground. You feel you head crack and your eyes can’t focus. You’re not sure if you blacked out for a moment or not because you thought you were on the ground but now you are up in the air, a slimy tentacle wrapped tightly around your torso and arms. 

Your whole being is trembling. You blink several times to clear the haze on your mind but it’s so hard and you’re so tired. Jade would know what to do. She always knows what to do. It brings you close and opens its enormous mouth to screech again. The sound is filled with pure agony and torment, its breath smells like death and rotting corpse. You skin is cold with sweat, clammy and why can’t you stop fucking shaking?

The tentacle tightens around you and you scream now, bones popping and cracking. You don’t know how long it squeezes and compresses your body but by the time it loosens again, your throat is aching and sweats coming off you in buckets. Its playing with you, you realize. It’s going to squeeze and squeeze until you pop like a grape. You squirm and struggle and the wind picks up but the tentacle holds you tight. 

The pressure increases again and your whimper goes to a scream in seconds, your voice hoarse. Blood is dripping down the side of your face and into you mask. Every pain receptor in you is screaming until it loosens yet again. At least you saved a bunch of people. How many were there anyway? You can’t even remember. What would dad think if you didn’t come home tonight? What would Karkat say if you didn’t show up for school? What would Jade and Rose do if you never messaged them again? You’re so tired. You close your eyes.

 

_“Just because you have powers doesn’t mean you know how to use them yet! Geez, don’t think you can go throwing yourself off buildings! I was really worried you know.” Jade rubbed her eyes in an attempt to stem the tears that were welling._

_You looked down in shame. “Sorry, I was too excited.”_

_She quickly glanced at you to make sure of your sincerity before pushing you to the ground and huffing. “Yeah, well, unexcited yourself mister,” She scolded before smiling. “And show me what you can do.”_

_You grinned like a madman, looking like one with your hair going every which way. “It’s so cool, check this out!”_

_You stuck your hand in her face and a gust of wind hit her. She giggled and snorted, trying to fix her hair that got a lot messier than usual. “That’s so cool, john!”_

_You huffed and pretended to look posh. “Cooler than yours anyway.” you jeered, earning you another shove to the ground._

_“Hey!” you whined before blowing air straight up at her causing her new dress to go flying over her head. She stumbled and fell on her butt, laughing._

_“Dad just got me this! It makes me look like a sophisticated lady so don’t ruin it!” she stated matter-of-factly._

_“Nothing could ever make you look sophisticated! You don’t even know what sophisticated means!”_

_“Yes I do! You know what?” she paused dramatically. “YOU should wear the dress since you think it doesn’t look good on me! Though I don’t think you need its help look like a lady.”_

_“Hey!” you shouted indignantly. “You can’t be mean to me, I just got my powers!”_

_“I can be mean to you whenever I want little brother. Your powers can’t help you to stop being such a dork.” She giggled and you frowned angrily. Suddenly, you’re hugged tightly. “I’m happy for you.”_

_“It’s not as strong as yours though.” You muttered and she pulled away to frown at you._

_“Now you listen to me, you’re not done growing yet. I’m sure that when you need it, you’ll be able to do awesome stuff.”_

_You frowned at the thought. It took you forever to have your first tooth fall out after Jade. Even worse, you were shorter than all the boys and most of the girls in your 3rd grade class. Dad said you were a late bloomer. “I hope I’m not like that with everything.” you mutter to yourself._

 

Your eyes snap open. Your head is pounding, your blood boiling and your body on fire. Everything is burning up, a feeling of something inside you building with nowhere to go but out. The wind practically purrs before jumping to answer your call. The monster squeezes but this time, you don’t scream. You don’t even feel it because the wind has wrapped you in a cocoon and is expanding rapidly, forcing the beast off you.

You launch into the sky, not remembering ever going so fast in your life. Power is still filling your entire being and you ache to unleash it. The wind caresses you, egging you on as you stick out both hands. The blue that is usually contained in your eyes is now covering your arms and hands glowing faintly as you bend the air to your will. The gust gets faster and louder and bigger until it’s not a gust anymore, it’s a tornado, stretching down from the clouds above, swirling and blowing as it touches on and hits the monster full force. 

The bellow of rage and agony it lets out can barely be heard above the wind as it’s sliced apart, each breeze as sharp as blades. The ground beneath and around it is being torn apart but that is of little consequence to you. The wind dies down and you look at the pitiful thing below, writhing in pain, covered in black sludge. Even from up high you can hear its teeth clacking and grinding, its pores popping and the ooze trickling.

**Kill me.**

You spin around, looking for the source of that. It sounded so close.

**Destroy me so I can be free.**

You look down at the beast. Was it speaking?

**You cannot let me be used any longer. Kill me, young hero.**

One of its eyes slide up its body till it’s looking directly at you. In there, you see pain, misery, restraint, and relief. You can’t understand what’s happening but you summon your weapon to you anyway.

**Good. Kill me. Find your counterparts. Destroy the witch. Save my brethren as you have me.**

The air propelling your hammer down like a bullet, it connects with the monster and in an explosion of black slime, it dies. 

The wind probes your wounds gently as you float there, power ebbing off you in waves. You hold up your hand to see a bright blue light reflected on it. What the hell? A noise makes you head snap up and you get a glimpse a girl running away. What the hell? You feel the back of your head and the wound is closed and down to a dull throb. What? You frown and check your watch which was surprisingly unbroken. 10pm. Still early but the city will have to do without you because you’re ready to go 6 feet under despite the fact that you narrowly escaped it.


	14. Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yell at that moron, jade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha most of the stuff ive been writing is stuff ive written away from the computer which means i gotta type it but heads up ill probs be beating the shit outta john yet again and whilst hes away from his mask then i shall throw his carcass onto daves doorstep. romantic aint it

You race up the stairs to your bedroom. What the hell was that?! You’re so concerned you can’t think straight. Johnathan has some explaining to do! That video was days old but he hasn’t contacted you?! You are ready to tear into him something fierce. You’re his twin for god’s sake, you deserve to know stuff like this! 

Bec barks happily as you shove all your squiddles that covered your desk chair onto the floor. Got to sit in the serious chair for a serious conversation! You begin pestering him.

 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 15:25 –

GG: JOHN!

GG: JOHN, YOU ASS YOU BETTER NOT BE AT SCHOOL

GG: YOU BETTER NOT BE WALKING AROUND WITH THOSE WOUNDS MISTER >:(

GG: THAT’S RIGHT I SAW THE VIDEO

GG: WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME??!

GG: we are talking when you read this don’t think we aren’t

GG: im so angry im tempted to fly all the way to Washington to strangle you

GG: just because I live in the middle of the ocean doesn’t mean you get to get away with not talking to me!!!

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 15:29 –

 

You sit back in a huff. The video you are referring to is a video someone recorded and posted online. Two nights ago in Seattle, Washington, there was a monster attack of some kind and 4 people died. But some idiot stayed close enough to record the scene when John showed up and tried to fight the damn thing. They’re both idiots!

You rub at your eyes angrily, doing your best not to cry. How could he? He knew he didn’t stand a chance right? It was reckless and you always did your best to teach him to look before leaping. Admittedly you aren’t the best example but still! You sat through the entire video, watching as the monster threw him around like a rag doll, slamming him into buildings and beating him into the ground. If it weren’t for the promise you made yourself not to cry, you totally would have! 

That stupid idiot bystander just happened to get audio too so you had to sit and listen to him screaming. You are thoroughly scarred, that’s for sure. 

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 16:16 –

EB: jade!

GG: john!! >:(

EB: uh oh.

GG: thats right uh oh

GG: youve got some explaining to do mister

GG: what the heck were you thinking!!

EB: it is my job to protect the people!

EB: i did not know what else to do.

GG: you did know what else to do!

GG: you knew to give me a stroke by letting me find out through a videoo that you were seriously hurt!!

GG: an extremely graphic video john

EB: geez jade i really am sorry.

EB: i did not know anyone was there, honest.

GG: good thing he was there or i wouldnt have known because you probably werent planning on telling me!

GG: thats just great john im glad we are soooo close

GG: honestly you never tell me anything anymore

GG: what would i have done if you died?

GG: i moved away and that makes it okay to risk your life???

EB: no!

EB: it just

EB: er

EB: slipped my mind?

EB: i was very busy.

EB: wait!

GG: good to know you realized how stupid that excuse was you jerk

GG: you were busy???

GG: busy doing what

GG: dying from your injuries??

GG: how hard would it have been to just pop in and say

GG: hello dear sister of mine ive had a wonderful week also i got my ass handed to me by a gigantic monster but its ok i won in the end and had to limp home how are you faring?

GG: its not that hard

EB: i had to get home and clean up........

GG: its been 2 days 

EB: i am sorry jade.

EB: i had to go to school and by then the video was viral and i just was not thinking.

EB: i really should have told you. :(

GG: yes you should have but i forgive you

GG: now are you okay??

EB: yeah, i am fine.

EB: as long as vriska stops slapping me on the back, that girl does not know her own strength!

GG: good you deserve a smack

GG: you really dont know how scared i was :/

EB: sorry. 

EB: but i am having serious problems now!

EB: my powers are a little, i dont know, unreliable?

EB: they are flickering on and off for some reason!

GG: what do you mean? :[

EB: when i was fighting that monster, i got this huge surge and it was great and i thought things were looking up, you know?

EB: but now i cant control them!

EB: i am summoning wind at school and falling out of the sky on hero duty!

EB: it is weird.

GG: i dont know john maybe your bodys adjusting to your new abilities?

GG: i did see how hard you kicked butt when you got them :p

GG: just give it time!

EB: but what if something bad happens while they are on the fritz?

GG: oh

GG: that would bad!

EB: thanks jade, i do not know what i would do without you!

GG: :p

GG: i wish i could come and protect your wimpy butt

GG: but just lay low and take the mask off for a while

EB: i guess i will have to. :(

GG: i have to go but do your best! and no more fighting big tentacle creatures without me

GG: im going to try and find something about them in nannas old journals

GG: see if she ran across them!

EB: good idea. ill stop for a while and see if it straightens out but i do not really know what to do in the mean time. super hero duty does not actually give me a good social life!

GG: get a hot date

EB: hahaha you are soooooooo funny.

GG: ill get started on making you an online dating profile! bye john hehehe

EB: jade, no!

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:50 –


	15. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extremely short and horribly written rose chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes consistent chapter lengths. professional! gotta slow down again and type some of this out from my handy dandy notebook HOW DO I CENTER TEXT FORGET IT NO CENTERING FOR U

Rose has been a lot quieter ever since your little heart to heart. You haven’t had any snark-offs and she even complimented your spinach and parmesan ravioli the other night. She never likes your food! You think you might have broken her. You should probably talk to her but you’ve never been good at that. She likes to keep to herself and you feel that you should respect the boundaries she has set. You’ve never been good at connecting with her anyway. what could you possibly say?

But you are really worried. You fear, despite your best efforts, that she hates you for being so weak. For losing her brothers. Not that you’d let that get to you. You have a heart of ice and liquor, goddammit! Ah, speak of the devil. Rose is coming down the stairs. You stand, thinking this is a good time to talk to her. She can’t bottle things up forever. If she has a problem, she can say it to your face. You guys can lay everything on the table. It’s not that hard to tell the truth, is it? And it wouldn’t at all be difficult to hear that she blames you. Not at all. You lock eyes with her and suddenly you don’t think that particular talk is very important right now. 

You’re by her side in a moment, catching her as her hand slip from the rail and she crashes into you. “Rose!” you gasp, alarmed. Her face is as white as a sheet, sweating heavily. She groans in agony and you get her to the bottom of the stairs before her legs give out completely and she sinks to the floor, clutching her head. “Rose, honey what’s wrong? What kind of vision is it?”

She groans again, shaking now. “Rose!” you grab her by her shoulders. “I know it hurts but you have to tell me. Come on, focus! What do you see?”

Her voice is weak when she finally wets her lips and speaks. “Blood, there’s so much blood, he’s in danger, mom he’s going to die and I can’t help him,”

“Focus! Tell me what you see!” you order.

Her eyes are unfocused now, blood dripping from her nose. But when she speaks, it’s clear and void of emotion.

 

_“Revenge will soon be taken_

_Sins of the predecessors be paid today_

_By the blood of children forsaken_

_The Heir needs to awake or fade away_

_The knight shall protect and serve_

 

_Evil draws close but the seer cannot see_

_An eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth_

_A child for a child it will soon be_

_All answers lie within the truth_

_The heir the knight preserves.”_

 

The words ring in your ears and you have no idea what to make of them. Rose can’t give prophecies, can she? She’s never done this before. Her powers have never been this forceful. You turn the words over in your mind as your daughter shakes in your arms. Your hands automatically find themselves petting her reassuringly. The sins of the predecessors gives you a sinking feeling in your gut. Could it be her again? The thought fills you with dread. No, she’s dead. You know she’s dead. You watched her die.

Rose suddenly relaxes in your grip. “I can’t help him, I can’t help him but he will be saved.” She sighs in relief then blinks several times before looking up at you, in pain but completely aware. “Can I have some Advil?” she mumbles groggily and you snort despite yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic I guess? this is probs gunna be a lot of small chapters i don't know but hey it'll make good practice. Feel free to comment or give constructive criticism.
> 
> inspired by: http://archiveofourown.org/works/469179/chapters/811056


End file.
